


Kiss me

by rudbeckia



Series: 221B ficlets [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M, Married Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 17:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19950442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia
Summary: Sherlock solves the case of the body on the grass (from previous fic) by putting John in danger.For the 221B prompt: Hammock





	Kiss me

“Sherlock?”  
John walks through the shady hotel room, floor length curtain fluttering where the balcony door is open. He eases past heavy brocade and into bright afternoon sunlight.  
“There you are. Nice to see you relaxing. Where d’you get the hammock?”

“I’m not relaxing, John, I’m solving the case.” Nothing moves except his mouth when he speaks and the slight rise and fall of his chest. Eyelids flutter but stay closed. “The hammock is from the accused’s balcony.”

John’s breathing halts and his brow creases. “I can’t believe you’d stoop to pilfering from a distraught wife and her tragically dead husband!”

“Their room is a crime scene so they wouldn’t let me stay there. Besides.” Sherlock gives John a hint of a smile. “She’s in custody. Nobody was using it. Come here.”  
John takes two steps that bring him to Sherlock’s side.  
“Kiss me.”  
“Here?”  
“Oh, come on. Kiss me!”

John smiles, leans over and kisses his husband gently then tenses ready to step back, but Sherlock’s long arms wrap around his shoulders and pull him down. John grins and kisses Sherlock with more passion.  
Sherlock giggles. “Climb in.”

When John’s legs leave the concrete, the frame tips and only Sherlock’s firm grip prevents John from tumbling off the balcony.  
“Accidental death,” Sherlock says. “Safer to move this to the bedroom.”


End file.
